


mellow hours are when i hold your hand

by Owlmelette



Series: ad(o)rabble [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I hope ya'll enjoy this???, Percabeth is just mentioned here so, Subway, idk how to do tags pls bear with me, idk man i thought this would just be cute, liper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: Leo and Piper take a subway to the Jackson-Blofis residence.





	mellow hours are when i hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! This is my first fic. I wanted to post this really long fic about Liper but this drabble came to mind when I was riding the train the other day. Advance Merry Christmas, I guess?

It’s the rush hour and Piper pulls Leo onto the crowded platform, her hand gripping his jacket sleeve as tightly as she could so she wouldn’t lose him. It’s Leo who takes her hand instead and threads his fingers with hers. She looks back at him as she tries to weave through groups of chattering grandmas, stressed out students, and jaded office workers. The brunette sends him a glare and he throws her a cheeky smile before she continues saying small “Excuse me’s” and “Sorry’s” to try and get into the subway train.

“I’m tired,” she sighs out once they settle into an empty bench, her other hand instinctively touching one of her braids.

“This is why food exists,” Leo squeezes her hand as the train pulls off the station. The students in the next cart are jeering at one of their classmates trying to do pull-ups on one of the handle bars. This wakes up an old man, making a disgruntled sound as he straightens in his seat and neatly folds the paper he was reading. There’s a man in a tux and a long coat holding a large bouquet of stargazers in one hand and a bag of baguettes in the other. It’s a usual busy Friday night but today, the Jackson-Blofis household are hosting a small dinner to celebrate Percy and Annabeth’s engagement.

“And friends,” Piper adds, playing with their intertwined hands. It’s been a long time coming and everyone had jumped in to help Percy propose to Annabeth but he managed to choke the question out over a private dinner, shakily holding up a ring with a small grey pearl. When the blonde had showed them the ring the other week, everyone breathed out a collective sigh of relief, happy that nothing went wrong.

“And me,” he adds and she scoffs. After a few short moments, Leo sees a small smile play on her lips. “Aren’t you in the friend category already?”

He feigns surprise. “After all that’s happened? We’re just friends?”

“Ah. I stand corrected, then. Best friends,” she kisses his cheek, and lingers there, inches from his face..

“Do you kiss all of your best friends, then?” Her kaleidoscopic eyes have a disarming effect on him and he feels like he’s being pulled closer to her. They seem to stay like that for an eternity, staring at each other with a familiar warmth and intensity that’s never faded through the years they’ve been together. The moment disappears when the subway approaches their station and it’s Leo’s turn to pull Piper towards the train doors.

“Superlatives are for a singular subject,” she finally replies as they start walking, swinging their intertwined hands to and fro.

“I still don’t understand how we’re both dyslexic and you were able to finish that book for our Lit class back in Wilderness School.” He was pertaining to Shakespeare’s Much Ado About Nothing and the weekend where Piper poured in every effort just to get through one of the playwright’s famous comedies.

“I still don’t understand how you stole the keys to the school rooftop just so we could go stargazing,” Piper says as she adjusts the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

“You loved it, though,” he smirks at her. There’s a faint blush on her cheeks when the memory of their first kiss resurfaces in her head and his heart bubbles up with love and affection that he quickly leans in and pecks her lips. The brunette is full-on blushing and pouts. "I didn't," she mumbles.

He kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do send in comments and suggestions. I appreciate all constructive criticism. I also want to know if I should make this a drabble series? Thank you for reading this!


End file.
